


Let's Change That

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You have a sour outlook on valentine's day... Usopp aims to change that though with a dinner you've always deserved.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Let's Change That

You awoke to the sounds of joy and cheer, which was an odd thing to wake up to on a Sunday morning. Knowing damn well you wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep again with all that noise, you sighed and gave up on sleeping in in exchange for getting dressed to go and see what all the commotion was. Everyone must’ve been involved with whatever was going on as the ladies quarters was empty aside from yourself. Whatever had everyone going crazy at 10am on a Sunday morning had to be interesting, so you’d have to go up to see what insanity was brewing on deck and causing all that banging. 

“Good lord what could possibly be going on? They’re so loud.” You groaned to yourself, adjusting your pants and shaking the last but of fatigue from yourself before exiting and ascending to the deck. 

Once you came up on deck and saw the scene before you, a dull sense of dread washed over your soul. It wasn;t just a Sunday: it was Valentine's day. You had completely forgotten that this day even existed, but the overload of pink decorating the deck gave you a sad reminder of this awful holiday. Yes it was pretty, with all the hearts and glitter being donned by the Sunny in all her glory, but the remnants of your past refused to let you find any sort of joy in relation to this day. As you gawked at the decorations, some of the crew spotted you, and rushed over to you in joyous greeting. 

“_______! You’re awake! Are you ready for a suuuuuper Valentine’s day?” Franky greeted, having decorated himself in pinks and reds. 

“Yeah yeah! We’re gonna play games and stuff! To celebrate our family!” Chopper added from atop Franky’s shoulders.

“We’d love it if you joined!” Usopp chimed in excitedly, looking at you with the biggest puppy dog eyes possibly. 

“Ah, you know, that sounds wonderful and all, but I’m going to have to respectfully decline your offer.” You laughed nervously, feeling a bit bad as Chopper was immediately drained of his excitement. “I have a lot of negative feelings towards this day, so I’ll be saving you my inevitable attitude.” You added on, trying to make light of your feelings. 

“Aw… I mean if it wouldn’t make you feel good, we won’t make you.” Usopp nodded, understanding you despite his obvious sadness. 

“We understand _______. Take care of yourself, hey?” Franky winked, giving you a thumbs up that made you feel a bit better. 

“Will do.” You nodded. “You three should get going though. By the looks of it, everyone else is ready to start screwing around.”

You pointed at the mob of waving buffoons behind them, waiting with eager expressions. Franky, Chopper, and Usopp nodded to you and dashed off excitedly as if their childhood joy had never left them. They also seemed to have ran your request by the others so that they knew not to pester you, as there was an audible ‘aww’ from the group. They all seemed to understand though as all nine thumbs went up in the air at you, making you chuckle. The support they gave was undeniably adorable, but you truly had to sit this one out. Sighing deeply once more, you turned and took a seat under the main mast, deciding to at least watch their shenanigans. 

They went on to play the silliest party games ever: from tag, to twister, and all sorts of hilarious minute long team tasks involving eggs and ropes of sorts. If anything, you were happy to see platonic love be celebrated on the day of romance, but there was still a dull and sour taste in your mouth when it came down to the day as a whole. Watching would have to suffice for you. Seeing the insanity unfold before you was a sight of its own to behold anyway, and you found yourself enjoying it quite a bit. There was one victorious crew member across the board for nearly all of the games played though, and that member was Usopp. He came out on top nearly every time, leading to little fights over who’s team he would be on next. Every time he won, he would boast loudly about how he was practically a god at these games, earning a muffled giggle from you almost every time as well. 

_“God, he’s so adorable.”_ you though, leaning back against the mast. _“Ugh, what am I thinking?”_

Shaking your thoughts from your head you watched another game commence once again, this one being dodgeball. Sanji was the first one to be hit out of the game, which was surprising given his natural competitive nature and skill. You figured it was on purpose though, as he made a beeline for the kitchen behind you mere seconds after being hit. After a few minutes of the game going on Sanji returned from the kitchen back on deck and made his way over to you, holding a tray topped with three wide pink cups in his hands. 

“A latte for the beautiful bystander~” He offered, bending down to you with the tray. 

“Oh! You know, I’d actually love one. Thank you, Sanji!” You replied, smiling up at him as you took a cup. 

“Anything for you, _______-chwan~!” He swooned, hearts in his eyes as he flopped upright and spun away back to the group, presumably to give the ladies the other two mugs. 

“What a loon.” You mumbled, looking down at your latte. 

The drink itself was actually kind of cute. The foam was pink, and poured to be in the shape of a heart. You smiled, finding it cute, and taking a hearty sip. It was brewed to perfection as always, giving you a sweet chocolaty aftertaste. Sanji’s drinks were always undeniably delicious, and it warmed your cold little heart a bit. The love of your crew was really something else. When you looked up from your drink, you saw that all the action had stopped and everyone was taking a drink break. Where the second tray of drinks came from, you’ll never know. But, in the crew’s moment of rest, Usopp broke away from the crowd and made his way over to you, waving happily. 

“Hey _______! I know you’re not a huge fan of today so I thought I’d just come see how you were doing! Y’know, seeing as how you’re just sitting here alone and whatnot.” He greeted.

“Ah, well I’m not doing too bad right now. This latte is definitely a good pick me up, that’s for sure.” You replied, smiling up at him. “It’s good to see that you’re having an excellent time yourself though, with all that winning you’ve got going on~”

He laughed and took a seat next to you under the mast, filled with pride. “I can’t help being this good! It’s truly unfortunate.” He said dramatically, earning a laugh from you. “But I am a little sad that you can’t join us still. Is there any reason why you find Valentine’s day so horrible?”

Sipping nonchalantly from your latte you gave him a nervous laugh followed by a sigh, staring into the now ruined latte art. “There is, actually. I do have a reason, but I don’t know if you really wanna hear it. It’s some sob story kinda shit.”

“I mean, if it’s alright with you, yeah… I’d really like to know. You worry me sometimes, y’know?” He replied, his gaze softening as he knew this might be a touchy topic for you.

Gripping your cup with both hands you sighed again, a tiny smile making its way to your face for a moment. “I dunno what it is about you but damn, I think you’re the only one I’d ever tell this to. Sure, you can know why.”

“Aw, I’m truly honoured!” He said with a playful wink. 

“Well, I’m gonna be real. I’ve never actually been on a date. I’ve had a relationship but… It wasn't a healthy one, so every Valentine’s day passed without so much as a nod in my direction, just like any other day.” You started. 

Usopp stared at you in shock, nearly unable to believe such a thing. “Never? Are you serious?”

“I am. But that’s not why I hate Valentine’s day so much. My spite comes from the last Valentine’s day I had with my ex. I… really wanted it to be special but he didn;t have the same idea. He called me annoying, hit me hard, and left bruises and welts on me that day. He totally blew off the dinner and went after some other girl, telling me that I was dumb so I’d never actually leave him. Obviously I left and here I am, a god damn pirate now but… I have no good memories of this day. It hurts to think about, so I prefer to sit in silence and ignore it.” You explained in full, almost glad to get that story off your chest. 

Usopp had to take a moment, in absolute shock from what you told him. “I… I can’t believe someone would even think to do such a thing to you. I mean I understand your resentment now but… Why would any human in their right mind do that?” He spoke, looking at you with great concern. 

“I know right? It’s pretty fucked up.” You snorted with a muffled cackle, finishing your drink. “Oh well. Now you know.”

“I can’t believe you’re taking your own trauma so lightly. You’re really something else, aren’t you?” He scoffed. 

“Years of shutting down does that to ya.” You said, looking over at him reassuringly. 

“So…” Usopp started, trailing off a bit.

“So… What?”

“L-let’s change that.” He stated. 

“Pardon?” You questioned, blinking a couple of times. 

“Let’s change that.” He repeated in a firmer tone, turning to face you fully. “Let me take you on a date. Be… Be my valentine _______!”

It took a couple of seconds for what he said to sink in, and when it did, a light blush rose on your cheeks. “I… D-do you really want to do that, or is this a pity thing? I mean… No one could really…” You asked nervously. 

“O-of course it’s not! I understand your doubt, but the answer is yes. I really do want you to be my valentine. I was… I was waiting for you to come up so I could ask you anyway while we were messing around…” He mumbled, looking away. 

His nervous body language told you that there was no way he was lying. This only made your blush flare up more as you set your cup down next to you. “... Yes. yes I’d love to be your valentine. I’ll give this day another chance if it’s with you.” You finally answered. 

Usopp lit up like a star at your response, looking back at you with a huge smile. “G-great! I-I promise it’ll be great! Just meet me in the kitchen by five tonight, alright?”

“Alright. Five it is.” You laughed. 

With that, Usopp got up and ran off back to the others, an obvious skip in his step. For some reason the interaction left you feeling warm, and you couldn’t help but smile. If he was being truly serious and liked you in that way… Maybe it would be okay. Maybe you could stop denying your own emotions and stop sabotaging yourself for a chance at love again.

_“I mean… He is charming and adorable…”/i > You thought to yourself, worsening your own blush. _“Oh my god what’s wrong with me!”__

_Pulling yourself from your thoughts once again, the new scene before you made you snort. Sanji and Usopp were arguing like their lives were on the line, and it was all over him making dinner for the date between you and Usopp. The poor soul was pained, but after a few more minutes of him grieving over losing you, Sanji agreed to make dinner for two. The rest of the crew then cheered, applauding Usopp for making a move. That really solidified it for you that he did in fact like you, and clearly for a while. Your hand instinctively went up to cover your face as you huffed, still blushing._

__“Oh my god he does like me. Have I… Has it been mutual? I could… I could’ve said something.”_ You mumbled to yourself, feeling oddly giddy for the first time in a long time. _

_Someone loudly asked where Usopp got all his confidence in that moment, to which he responded with the fact that he’s so godly that he had troves of confidence waiting to be utilized. Name piped up over his comment though and called him a blushing fool, pointing out his jittering hands. This made him yell obscenities at her while the others laughed, you included, giggling like a maniac at the scene before you. Usopp had called on another round of dodge ball in retaliation, nailing absolutely everyone he could reach in the head while he was still blushing a bright shade of red._

_Settling back against the mast again, you continued to watch them all play with a content smile on your face. Nami and Robin eventually joined you after a while, chatting you up while the boys remained locked in competitive play. They gave you a playful jab here and there about the date, saying that you may not be such a stone cold hater for affection after all. You of course tried to tell them off but your ever present slight blush made it impossible for you to sound serious. You weren’t even mad like you normally were. In fact, you rather enjoyed the thought of opening your heart again, so you indulged in the playful girlish conversation under the afternoon sun for hours on end, being delivered the occasional drink and snack from Sanji every activity change._

_As time went on, you and the girls decided to play your own silly games, settling on light gambling. This made the time pass rapidly while you gossiped and shared the occasional laugh at the boys. Eventually though, Nami gave you a slight nudge and a nod, redirecting your attention._

_“_______, it’s about four now. Do you think you should be getting ready right about now?” She asked rhetorically._

_“You’re right.” You nodded, smiling a little. “I’ll wear something a little nicer perhaps.”_

_“Good idea. Sanji and Usopp have been missing from the deck for a while now, so I can only assume they’re getting the kitchen ready for you.” She pointed out._

_“Oh my god.” You groaned, standing up. “Alright well I’ll get ‘er in gear then.”_

_“Good luck~” Robin smiled._

_Shaking your head, you walked off with a stupid little smile on your face and headed down to your room to change. Upon entering you sighed deeply and looked at yourself in the mirror for a moment, taking in all that had occurred over the past few hours. You were really going on a one-on-one date with Usopp for Valentine’s day. Though he practically already confessed, you were still nervous as hell as you yourself had yet to explicitly say that you were also in love with him. Just thinking about it made your heart flutter in your chest, driving you bonkers._

_“Wow. My heart hasn’t beat like this in a long time. I… I never thought I’d ever feel like this again.” You chuckled to yourself, looking at your own red face in the mirror’s reflection. “This shit isn’t gonna go away is it? God…”_

_Knowing you couldn’t fight biology, you pushed away from the mirror and started dressing yourself in something a little more classy. You took your time with it, deciding on a nice form fitting pantsuit, your dress shirt being a nice maroon colour. Dresses weren’t really your thing anyway. Not wanting to overdo it, you only accessorized yourself with a simple silver chain necklace, and spent the rest of the time pacing in thought, attempting to still your beating heart. It refused to calm itself though, and you spent so much time trying to do so that it was already practically five. When you noticed, you cursed, and darted out of your room as fast as possible up the stairs and to the kitchen. Panting like mad, you took in a few deep breaths before you entered, composing yourself. When you were finally ready, you pushed open the door, and had to audibly gasp at what you saw._

_All the windows were covered to stop daylight from entering and allow the whole room to be lit solely by candle light and oil lamps. Rose petals were scattered along the floor, creating a trail that led to a small square table draped in a red cloth at the far end of the room where Usopp sat in wait for you, also having dressed himself up nicely. On the table sat your already prepared meals, the dish of choice being a pasta dinner and wine. The entire kitchen itself was actually moved around for the occasion, just to make the atmosphere all the more appealing, and you honestly had a hard time believing it was all done just for you to have dinner. Still looking around in wonder, you approached the small table where Usopp sat in his rather charming vest and dress wear, letting your eyes finally settle on him with a light pink blush dusting your cheeks._

_“Wow… This is… Really nice, actually.” you finally spoke, cautiously sitting down across from him, feeling a bit like you weren’t really supposed to be there. “I honestly didn’t expect something like this.”_

_“I wanted it to be as perfect as I could make it. Y’know, to set the standard.” He replied nervously._

_“Are you sure Sanji won’t barge in and lose his mind again? I saw the argument you had to have in order to get this dinner going.” You asked jokingly, intending to break the ice with lighthearted topics before both of you were too flustered to speak._

_“Oh no we won’t have to worry about that.” He replied, turning back to you. “I have Nami and Robin keeping him occupied. Like babysitting, but for a whiney grown man.”_

_This made you laugh, leaning on the table. “They had to drag him off after he made dinner eh? I’ll have to repay them later.” You joked._

_“Both of us will.” He nodded with a smile. “You look great, by the way. Just… thought I’d get that out there.”_

_“A-ah, thank you! I could say the same for you.” You replied, blushing a bit, not yet accustomed to genuine compliments._

_Both of you now a flustered mess, you continued to laugh at Sanji’s expense and carry on with the dinner, eating with continuing casual conversation. The pasta dinner itself was incredibly delicious, and went above and beyond the standard that Sanji usually cooked. It surprised both of you pleasantly, and you soon got lost in a conversation about all the old adventures you experienced together, going back and forth with your crazy tales on a trip down memory lane. The conversation practically came naturally, spending a good forty-five minutes on your main meal alone until you both had finally finished._

_“Well that was incredibly delicious. I’m guessing it was your suggestion?” You commented._

_“It was indeed. But it doesn’t stop there. There’s still dessert, after all.” He said excitedly, getting up from his seat and rounding the counter for a moment, coming back with a plate in hand. “So… I know you hate heart shaped shit and all but… Happy Valentine’s day _______.”_

_What he set before you was a heart shaped brownie, drizzled generously in chocolate and caramel sauce with a heart dollop of whipped cream in the middle. It was big enough to be perfectly shared with another person, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sheer amount of effort that went into everything this evening._

_“Usopp… Y’know, I don’t think I hate Valentine’s day as much anymore. Thanks to you , of course.” You told him with a soft smile._

_“R-really? That’s great to hear!” He grinned, sitting back down._

_“Dibs on the first bite then~!”_

_Feeling a bit more free, you happily indulged in the delicious brownie dessert with Usopp. This one didn't last very long at all compared to your main meal, the sweetness winning your tastebuds over. It was gone within minutes, and you sighed appreciatively. For some reason though, Usopp began to laugh, and he covered his mouth as if making a poor attempt to look as if he wasn’t._

_“What? What’s so funny?” You asked._

_“You’ve got whipped cream on your nose you goof.” He informed you through his laughter._

_“I do?” You replied, crossing your eyes to try and see._

_This only made him laugh harder, adoring your goofy expressions. Then, without warning, he stood and leaned across the table, kissing the little bit of whipped cream off of your nose with one swift movement. This made your blush flare up an extra degree as you stared back at him with wide eyes, in complete shock._

_“What?” He asked with a cheeky grin, displaying a large amount of confidence._

_Slowly a smile began to spread on your face, still staring intently at him. “Idiot.” You then mumbled, standing from your chair abruptly._

_Reaching across the table you grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him back towards you, locking him in a proper kiss. Your actions were shocking to both yourself and him, but with all the unspoken affection hanging in the air you both couldn’t help but melt into the sensation as if it were always meant to be. His hands were originally supporting himself on the table, but he lifted one to reach over and caress your cheek gently as he lost himself in your soft lips. Your own hands soon loosened their grip and slid up and around his neck, the only thing stopping you from getting closer being the damn table. When you finally parted from each other, you both looked lovingly into one another’s eyes, still lost in the bliss of the moment._

_“You know what, Usopp? You win.” You spoke dreamily, letting your hands fall to the table to hold yourself up._

_“I win?” He questioned, tilting his head a bit._

_“Yep. You did indeed change my outlook on today. I don’t think I hate Valentine’s day anymore.” You sighed, releasing the chains that held your heart back and letting your emotions run free._

_“Did I now?” He remarked victoriously._

_“You did. And you know what? I love you, Usopp. I really do. I feel safe enough to admit to that now.” You told him, meaning every word that left your lips to the bottom of your heart._

_Usopp’s face darkened in blush before a huge smile spread on his face, his heart practically jumping for joy. With a sudden burst of strength he ran around the table and lifted you up into his arms, encasing you in a tight yet loving hug. Laughing as he spun around with you, he finally came to a stop and leaned against the counter as he let your feet touch the floor once again, still keeping you in his grasp._

_“I… I love you too! I’ve always wanted to tell you that, and now I can!” He said excitedly, weaning the biggest smile you’ve seen in months._

_Resting your arms on his shoulders, you smiled back up at him brightly. “I realized that today when you were talking with everyone else. It’s a bit embarrassing because I’ve actually liked you for a while now myself… And I was just too dumb to realize or say anything.” You chuckled._

_“Oh, who cares? I have you now. I have my Valentine here in my arms.” He spoke lovingly._

_“The date was a really good idea honestly. You showed me genuine affection and freed my little heart from its chains.” You mumbled, holding him tight._

_“Good. And I’ll keep doing dumb little things to make you happier that you’ve ever been until the day I die.” He reinforced, leaning down to you for a quick little kiss._

_“I can't believe someone actually feels this way about me. It seems… surreal.” You chuckled, resting your head on his chest._

_“You better believe it. Whatever happened in the past will never happen again. Not with me. That’s a promise.”_

_Yeah… Perhaps Valentine’s day wasn’t so bad after all. At least, when it was with him, it wouldn’t ever be bad._


End file.
